honesty is your most awkward policy
by alltimeslash1
Summary: Macgyver 2x15 au mac gets separated from jack so its just murdoc and him , and mac has to build stuff to help them , and this is the first time murdoc gets to watch him , you know , like without hiding or having to look away , so hes his clausal obsessive creepy self and like just praises the shit out of him on everything he does , and it makes mac real awkward


_**Summary:**_

 _MacGyver 2x15 au  
mac gets separated from jack so it's just murdoc and him, and mac has to build stuff to help them, and this is the first time murdoc gets to watch him, you know, like without hiding or having to look away, so he's his clausal obsessive creepy self and like just praises the shit out of him on everything he does, and it makes mac real awkward cause he's all flushed cause he's not used to that from anyone but jack_

 _Aka this got hella darker then i first planed it_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _Warning murdocs over here doing the creep_

 _Mac and murdoc alone ..not much more needs to be said_

* * *

Mac doesn't like this not one bit , he doesn't like having yet another psycho chasing after him , doesn't like having to work with murdoc and certainly even less protecting him , but what he doesn't like above all else , is being separated from jack while all this is happening

They'd been running under heavy gun fire , jack barley having enough ammo left to cover them and trying his damned hardest any way , only for them to be forced so suddenly in separate directions that mac hadn't fully realized it happened until he was taking cover in a small run down building that jack clearly was not in

It sends spicks of fear through his chest , twist his gut , jack is out there , without him , and despite the fact that in his heart of hearts he knows jack is beyond capable of handling himself , it does nothing to quill his fear

So as he takes stock of himself , looks around the room rifled with old and run down objects , trash that will now be his treasure to build something , anything to help him get back to jack , all else seems to fall away

Including the fact, that he is very, very alone with no other the murdoc , tho a fact that will not stay unregistered for long

Murdoc watches as macgyver scurry's about , almost with a hint of desperation , and digs through the contents of the room , it's done with a stealthy quite , still very aware there's a dangerous mad man after them despite panic , and murdoc internally commends him , jack is after all, so ,very very precious to mac

Skilled hands begin to take the pieces he's gathered and fit them together into some new whole like they've always belonged there, and he watches, unadulterated, in utter fascination every motion with devouring eyes, it's beautiful and he knows he's staring, does nothing to hide it , for there's no need this time and even if there was he's not sure he could

He's stalked this boy before, lured him into corners before that..but never before now, has he been this close ,close enough to see the way beautiful hands move smooth and sure to make beautiful things , like a brush over canvas , and murdoc knows now what he's know forever , that if nothing else this boy is an artist that sends shivers down his back

"You have very clever fingers" he says suddenly with a purr , and it's clear the boy has just remembered he's there for he freezes ,and surly he must think he hadn't heard him right , murdoc himself hadn't completely meant to say it ..aloud, still the boy echo's murdocs first thought in asking

"What ?"

It's a bit bewildered and an adorable little flush has risen in macs cheeks and the effect his slip up has makes a smirk grace murdocs lips , makes him basin , when he speaks again he makes his tone a little more clear

"I said ...you're hands there very ..Talented~ "

And the boy, ever clever and oblivious all at the same time, must have caught his undertone, for his eyes turn from confused to narrowed in anger and he bars his teeth in a sudden snarl

"I don't care what a murderer thinks of my hands, or any other part of my body " and turns as if to kill further conversation and get back to his work, but murdoc can't leave it at that , is to enthralled now , like he was when he started watching the boy work in the first place and he has every intent of having the last word

Or at least that's the reasons he tells himself as he steps closer, the clink of chain from his still cuffed hands announcing his intent like a gun shot, to speak words that will slither in the air to tempt the boy's ear like the snake in the Garden of Eden

"I may be a murderer my sweet boy, but you're the _masochist_ " and he leans down further still to crouch in front of his boy , who has gone stiffer and tense , to hiss near his ear , to coax him to face him "and we both get paid to indulge in our habits "

His words have the desired effect , the boys head whips around eyes burning, self-righteous anger once again written all over his face "what the fuck are yo-ngh " and with that same speed macs head whips back around to where his hands are , buried in the thing made of metal and wires and sharp edges

Edges that have caught on clever, beautiful, delicate hands and torn that tender flesh, not overly broad , but enough to have deep rich blood well up to river down over the boys finger, his knuckles ,to pool slightly where finger meets hand

And the scent of metal hits murdocs noes as his eyes draw to that rich red ,and even without a mirror he knows his eyes are blown as a shiver runs up and down his spine , it draws him ever closer until he's right at the boys side mouth sighing heated words into his ear

"Look at you , see , this is what you do , you choose this suffering , you choose to bleed for others, having nothing for yourself , but oh you're so beautiful when your vulnerable , only you ..you make my blood boil "and murdoc finds he means every word of it , but the boy will have none of it ,it seems

"I'm not -that's not -" but murdoc tsks , reaches down and takes his boys hand between his cuffed own so it's just as entangled in the chain , and cradles it uncharacteristically gentle in its handling, and drags half lidded eyes back up to lock with macs own and whispers hotly "no lies remember ? You asked for truth, will you not give the same to me?"

The flush has spread over the boys cheeks to his neck and his slightly sped up breathing is harsh in the quite room, but he doesn't move doesn't speak , murdocs eyes have caught him , hold him frozen all over again, and murdoc will be damned to waste such an opportunity

He brings the damaged finger to his mouth to hover near his lips , and keeping the boys eyes entranced with his own hisses into the air "but fear not ,if you need help indulging your addiction , I will .. _Provide_ " and he takes the slender finger into his mouth and sucks hard, laps at the wound to coax more blood until his tongue is filled with the hot metal taste of macs liquid life

And he hasn't looked away , held widened and frighten blues as he slurps , he unintentionally grazes the wound with his teeth , and mac shivers , jerks, pulls his hand away breathing hard, and the spell is broken

The boy stars at him for a long moment, eyes still wide and shaken, and lips move as if to speak, but in the end he turns back without a word to fiddle again with whatever he's making to end any further speaking

It suffocates the room in silence, but murdocs thinks to himself with an amused smirk

The boy must find the quite far less awkward.


End file.
